Love controller
by choco momo
Summary: [YunJae Fanfiction] Kutukan itu tidak ada, tetapi Jaejoong sendiri mengalami. Harus terikat dengan seorang Jung Yunho—orang yang paling dia benci merupakan suatu kesialan yang tidak dapat terhindarkan. Chapter one is up!/It's All about Yunjae couple/BoysXBoys/Napeun!Jae/Yaoi/Warning inside/ Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Teaser

Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A little bit Fantasy.

Theme : Spring of Love.

Lenght: Teaser.

Warning : NapeunJae! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Mengandung unsur Fantasy. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Purple Line_TVXQ

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**Love Controller**

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" tanya jaejoong angkuh.  
.

"Pecat dia."

.

Jung Yunho.  
.

Orang yang paling dia benci.  
.

Rivalnya dalam segala hal.  
.

"Mengapa kau begitu membenciku Jae?"  
.

"Karena kau yang memintanya. Dan aku menginginkannya."

.

Konflik diantara dua hati yang tidak menyatu.

.

"Ayo pulang."

.

Kengerian berdesir dibenaknya ketika mata itu menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

.

"Kenapa hyung melakukan semua itu? Hyung pasti telah melukai perasaan nenek itu."

.

"Aku memberikanmu anugerah. Anugerah yang tidak pernah kuberikan kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Aku memberikanmu kecantikan rupa. Keindahan fisik. Tetapi hatimu tidak secantik wajahmu."

.

Keangkuhan yang berubah menjadi kutukan.

.

"Karenanya kau akan menerima murka dariku."

.

"Aku memberimu neraka dalam hidupmu dan kau akan terikat dengan orang yang paling kau benci selamanya."

.

Tidak seorangpun, bahkan dirinya akan pernah menduga apa yang sedang menatinya dimasa depan.

"Cium aku." perintahnya pelan.  
.

Kedua jemarinya memberenggut bahu Yunho dan kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

Apakah pada akhirnya mereka membiarkan takdir mengikat keduanya dan menentukan jalan yang harus mereka lalui.

**Love Controller_Coming soon.**

**A.N: yang ingin berinteraksi denganku secara langsung bisa add FB ku, Sora Yagami. Atau Via Line, WA, Mypeople dan Kakaotalk yang akan kuberitahu melalui PM. **


	2. Chain!

Disclaimer : Selamanya Yunho dan Jejoong milik diri mereka sendiri.

Main cast : Jung Yunho & Kim Jaejoong.

Gendre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A little bit Fantasy.

Theme : Spring of Love.

Lenght: One of.

Warning : NapeunJae! BL (boys love). Yaoi. MalexMale. Mengandung unsur Fantasy. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Presented]

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

Story presented by © Sora Yagami.

Basic an Idea © Sora Yagami.

Insipired by © Purple Line_TVXQ

Cast and anything in this story © SMent & CJes Ent.

**Love Controller chapter one: Chain  
**

Jaejoong menyesap teh nya dengan gerakan anggun, meresapi perlahan rasa teh yang meleleh dilidahnya. Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya, menikmati cerahnya matahari pagi yang bersinar mengusir rasa dingin.

Taman bunga mawar merah yang didesain khusus oleh tangan-tangan terampil sang ibu ini terasa begitu lengang dan sepi. Hanya terdengar samar-samar cicitan burung kecil yang sibuk bertengger dikolam kecil disudut taman, tidak jauh darinya duduk.

Beberapa orang maid wanita yang berdiri rapi tidak jauh dari namja cantik bermata indah itu mulai melirik was-was ketika kemudian kening Jaejoong berkerut dalam dan kembali meletakkan gelas yang terbuat dari porselen berkualitas terbaik itu keatas meja kristal.

Jaejoong menghela napas perlahan. "Siapa yang membuat teh ini?"

Ketika tidak ada jawaban, Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya menatap dua orang main wanita yang nampak berjengit ketakutan dan bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempatnya berdiri sembari berusaha menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi yang tuan muda mereka lemparkan.

Salah seorang maid itu mendorong paksa tubuh temannya hingga sekarang gadis pelayan itu maju beberapa langkah mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Sa-saya Tuan." ucapnya terbata, masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Jaejoong menggerakan jemarinya perlahan, memberikan isyarat dan membuat gadis berambut hitam itu merendahkan tubuh untuk menekuk kedua kakinya dan kemudian berlutut tepat disamping Jaejoong.

Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya ketika Jaejoong dengan sangat tidak berperasaan menumpahkan seteko penuh teh camomile keatas kepalanya hingga membuatnya basah dari ujung kepala hingga seluruh badan.

Beruntung karena teh itu sudah tidak terlalu panas.

"Kau tau apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Jaejoong angkuh.

Gadis itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku.

Tahu bahwa tuan muda-nya yang diberkahi kesombongan luar biasa itu tidak akan pernah bersedia menatap pelayan rendahan sepertinya. Dia lantas menjawab dengan nada terbata-bata dan tenggorokan yang tercekat akibat menahan tangis.

"Pecat dia." Gadis itu terhenyak menatap nanar tuan muda-nya yang sama sekali tidak berperasaan.

Kata-katanya sedingin raut wajahnya.

Seorang pelayan berusia pertengahan lima pululuhan menggangguk mengiyakan.

Jaejoong lalu berdiri dari dari posisi duduknya dan meninggalkan gadis pelayan hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong melangkah turun dari dalam _lamborghini murcielago_ yang dikendarainya dengan tetap mempertahankan mimik wajah angkuh dan segera saja kehadirannya ditengah-tengah kerumunan murid yang sibuk berlalu lalang dikoridor sekolah menarik perhatian banyak gadis.

Beberapa orang anak perempuan mulai berbisik dan melirik terang-terangan kearah dirinya, membuat seulas senyuman menawan tersungging dibibirnya.

Dia selalu tahu betapa mempesonanya dirinya. Langakah Jaejoong terhenti ketika seseorang dengan tatapan mata setajam elang itu berdiri hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Seulas senyuman yang lebih tepat disebut seringai melengkung dibibirnya ketika menyadari tatapan penuh permusuhan yang dilayangkan Jaejoong padanya.

Jung Yunho.

Orang yang paling dia benci.

Rivalnya dalam segala hal.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong dalam keheningan ketika namja dengan mata doe itu sengaja menabrakan bahunya kearah Yunho, tetapi belum sempat namja itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh, Yunho sudah lebih dulu mencekal lengannya.

Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah bosan. "Apa maumu?"

"Apa mauku?" Yunho justru balik bertanya dan kemudian mengetatkan cekalan jemarinya dipergelangan

tangan Jaejoong. "Bukankah akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu?"

Jaejoong menatap sepasang mata musang dihadapannya dengan bara api menyala dan berusaha tidak meringis ketika cekalan jemari Yunho semakin ketat. "Lepaskan!" desisnya penuh ancaman.

Namja itu menepis jemari Yunho dari lengannya, namun namja itu bergeming.

Yunho tersenyum meremehkan. "Bukankah sejak awal memang ini yang kau inginkan. Kau yang memulai, maka kau lah yang harus mengakhirinya."

"Omong kosong." decih Jaejoong. "Jangan mulai berkata bahwa kau bahkan tidak ikut memiliki andil didalamnya. Kau lah yang memaksaku." tuntut Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho berdecak. "Pintar sekali. Sekarang kau berusaha memutarbalikan kenyataan."

"Sayangnya aku sama sekali tidak merasa memiliki masalah denganmu Jung Yunho." desis Jaejoong.

Namja itu menghempaskan kasar cengkaraman tangan Yunho hingga terlepas dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Mengapa kau begitu membenciku Jae?"

Kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Yunho, sekali lagi mampu menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Namja itu berdiri diatara kedua kakinya dengan raut wajah kaku.

"Karena kau yang memintanya. Dan aku menginginkannya."

.

.

.

Namja bermata indah indah itu meneguk cola dingin yang berada digenggaman tangannya sembari kedua matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

Kedua lengannya merangkul dua orang gadis yang hanya bisa terkikik-kikik genit dengan kedua pipi memerah ketika dia dengan sengaja meniupkan sebuah ciuman disertai dengan lirikan genit.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. Dasar gadis-gadis bodoh. Pikirnya picik.

"Jaejoong oppa nakal." kikiknya genit sembari mencubit lengan Jaejoong yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Jaejoong masih sibum tertawa sembari sibuk mengumbar rayuan maut tanpa menyadari adanya sepasang mata musang yang setia mengawasi setiap pergerakannya.

Rasa panas menjalari dadanya dan membuatnya semakin kencang menghantamkan tinjunya pada sesosok tubuh yang berada dibawah cengkramannya.

Sekarang ini mereka berada di lapangan _football_ indor yang terletak di bagian utara sekolah dan mendadak saja berubah fungsi menjadi seperti arena tinju dengan Yunho yang sedang kalap melayangkan pukulan-pukulan mematikan kearah seorang pemuda yang memiliki besar tubuh hampir dua kali lipat darinya sementara kelima teman sang pemuda dari klub judo itu sudah tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

Bergelimpangan disekitar arena pertarungan.

Sepasang mata hitam Jaejoong menatap datar kearah Yunho yang persis seperti seorang petarung kalap.

Namja itu tanpa segan-segan melancarkan serangan-serangan mamatikan kearah derah yang sangat vital, membuat para murid yang duduk dibarisan penonton berteriak histeris saat pada akhirnya lawan terakhir Yunho jatuh tumbang menghantam lantai.

Yunho bahkan sama sekali tidak nampak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja menghabisi lima orang pemuda bertubuh besar dari klub judo yang tentu saja banyak ditakuti oleh para murid karena keberingasan mereka.

Namja itu hanya berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan keadaan telanjang dada dan hanya ada sedikit keringat dipelipisnya ketika salah seorang gadis dengan berani melangkah masuk ketengah lapangan dan memberikan sebotol air pada namja penerus nama Jung itu.

Mata mereka saling bersirobok. Onyx bertemu obisidian.

Dan keduanya bahkan sama sekali tidak berniat mengalihkan tatapan satu sama lain hingga kemudian Yunho lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area lapangan.

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho bahkan hingga punggung namja bermata musang itu sudah tidak terlihat.

Dan kalau ditanya apakah dia pernah menantang Yunho duel secara pribadi diarena pertandingan kalau mengingat bagaimana bencinya dia pada namja penerus nama Jung itu, maka jawabannya adalah tidak.

Ya yang benar saja, mungkin dia akan lebih dulu mati dicakar oleh para gadis-gadis mengerikan itu sebelum berhasil menjambak rambut pangeran sekolah yang menyebalkan itu walaupun tentu saja dalam hal pesona, sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Tapi tentu saja, pesonanya saja masihlah tidak cukup untuk menghentikan keganasan para gadis yang histeris.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding hebat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memperlambat laju mobilnya saat matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap kehadiran adiknya—Kim Kibum—yang terlihat sedang membantu seorang nenek tua yang terlihat begitu renta untuk menyeberang jalan sembari tangannya menenteng sebuah keranjang sulaman berisi bahan makanan.

Apa benar itu adiknya? Namja itu bahkan hingga harus melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan kemudian melongokan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

Itu memang adiknya.

Berdecak kesal, Jaejoong kembali memasukan kepalanya kedalam mobil dan kemudian menurunkan kembali

kaca mobil dan menghentikannya persis disamping Kibum yang hanya menatap sang kakak dari balik kaca mobil dengan pandangan heran.

"Hyung?" seru Kibum bingung. "Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?"

Jaejoong melipat kedua lengannya diatas dada. "Seharusnya hyung yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan wanita tua itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berada dirumah sekarang."

Wanita tua itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk, jelas sekali kalau wanita tua itu merasa tersinggung dengan kata-kata tajam yang Jaejoong ucapkan, sedangkan Kibum hanya bisa menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hyung, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau mungkin telah menyinggung perasaannya." ucap kibum lirih.

Jaejoong berdecih sembari melayangkan tatapan penuh penilaian kearah wanita tua yang nampak berdiri kaku diantara mereka. "Jangan mencoba membantah. Tugasmu hanya berada dirumah dan belajar. Lagipula bukankah seharusnya Goong ahjusi menjemputmu dan bukannya membiarkanmu berkeliaran dijalanan seperti ini."

Kibum menggeleng. "Aku lah yang meminta ahjusi untuk tidak menjemputku. Jangan salahkan dia."

Sedikit banyak kibum sudah mengetahui dengan begitu jelas kebiasaan sang kakak yang sering memberhentikan para pekerja di Manshion utama keluarga Kim hanya dikarenakan masalah sepele.

Entah sejak kapan sikap semena-mena kakaknya ini sudah semakin merajalela.

"Ayo pulang." Jaejoong menarik paksa lengan Jaejoong hingga pegangan tangganya pada lengan nenek tua itu terlepas dan kemudian merenggut keranjang yang berada digenggaman tangan kibum lalu melemparkannya begitu saja ketanah hingga seluruh isinya berhamburan keluar.

Sesaat Jaejoong yakin wanita nan renta itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata dipenuhi kemarahan hingga membuat sesuatu berdesir ngeri dibenaknya saat dirinya dengan paksa mendorong Kibum masuk kedalam _Lamborghini-nya_, tetapi wanita tua itu hanya merundukan tubuhnya untuk memunguti kembali barang-barangnya yang telah dilemparkan Jaejoong ketanah dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Kibum masih sempat melayangkan tatapan penuh permohonan maaf ke arah wanita tua yang hanya tersenyum berdiri disisi jalan ketika Jaejoong menjalankan kembali mobil kesayangannya melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang mulai lengang.

"Kenapa hyung melakukan semua itu? Hyung pasti telah melukai perasaan nenek itu." tuntut Kibum.

Jaejoong melayangkan tatapan kemarahan yang hanya ditanggapi seperti angin lalu oleh sang adik. "Siapa yang perduli. Tidak seharusnya kau bergaul dengan golongan rendahan seperti itu."

"Kenapa hyung harus selalu menilai segalanya dengan uang." teriak Kibum emosi. Sekali ini dia benar-benar sudah berpikir bahwa Jaejoong mulai keterlaluan.

"Jangan mulai berusaha menceramahiku."

"Seharusnya, hyunglah yang berkaca. Hyung sudah berubah, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa orang yang sekarang duduk disampingku."

"Diam Kim Kibum. Aku sama sekali tidak butuh penilaian darimu." bentaknya.

"Lihat apa yang hyung lakukan? Merendahkan orang lain. Dan menilai segalanya hanya dari materi." teriak Kibum kalap.

"Memang sudah seharusnya. Mereka tidak pantas bergaul denganmu. Kasta mereka berada jauh dibawahmu."

"Hyung membuatku muak," desis kibum penuh permusuhan.

Kedua bola mata Jaejoong menatap penuh bara kemarahan kearah adiknya, tetapi belum sempat mulutnya melayangkan argumentasi, sudut matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap keberadaan seekor kucing hitam yang mendadak muncul ditengah kegelapan malam dan mendarat hanya beberapa meter dari posisi mereka.

Jaejoong menginjak rem dengan kekuatan penuh hingga ban berdecit dengan suara mengerikan ketika bergesekan dengan aspal.

Keduanya lantas terdiam.

Kibum mencengkram erat pegangan kursi penumpang sementara Jaejoong sibuk mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang menggila.

"Apa aku menabraknya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup.

Kibum menggeleng dengan gerakan kaku.

"Apa dia mati?"

Sekali lagi kibum hanya mampu menggeleng.

Kalau yang ditabrak seorang manusia, Jaejoong pasti akan memberikan biaya penuh pada orang itu. Namun lain halnya apabila yang mereka tabrak adalah seekor kucing yang notabene binatang kesukaan keduanya.

Seperti tersengat listrik, keduanya refleks melepaskan sabuk pengaman masing-masing dan kemudian melangkah turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Memeriksa dengan sangat teliti apakah benar mereka telah menabrak kucing malang itu.

Namun hingga Jaejoong melongokan kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya kebawah kolong mobil, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Tidak pula dengan cipratan darah atau atau tanda-tanda lainnya yang merujuk pada kejadian penabrakan terhadap makhluk hidup.

Jaejoong mulai berpikir bahwa kucing itu mungkin tidak lebih dari sekedar halusinasinya semata.

Namja itu menatap sepasang mata hitam sang adik. "Katakan kalau kau juga melihat kucing itu?"

Kibum mengangguk kaku.

Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan dedaunan dan pucuk-pucuk pohon mulai bergoyang gelisah menciptakan nada didalam keheningan yang terasa mencekam.

Jaejoong merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Dan sikap tubuh Kibum mendadak saja menjadi kaku, sepertinya namja itu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

Seperti terhubung dengan satu pikiran, keduanya lagi-lagi kembali masuk kedalam mobil secara bersamaan dengan langkah begitu terburu-buru.

"Cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Kibum menurut dengan patuh.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bergerak gelisah didalam tidurnya dalam posisi separuh miring separuh menelungkup, keringat dingin merembes deras dari pori-pori kulut. Kesepuluh jemarinya bergerak tidak beraturan mencengkram helaian selimut.

Kedua bulu matanya menggeletar terbuka ketika kemudian kesadaran kembali merasuk kedalam pikirannya.

Kedua bola matanya membelalak penuh kengerian ketika retina matanya tanpa sengaja menatap seseorang berdiri dibagian depan tempat tidurnya hingga refleks bangkit dari posisi berbaring dan menempelkan tubuhnya erat pada night stand.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" teriak Jaejoong murka. Dia benar-benar sangat terkejut.

Ketika seseorang itu melangkah keluar dari kegelapan barulah dia menyadari siapa seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata nyalang dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Kau!" desis Jaejoong, tidak mampu menutupi keterkejutannya.

Nenek tua yang telah menerima penghinaan darinya itu sekarang hanya berdiri sembari menatapnya, wajahnya begitu nampak berbeda dari saat dia melihat nenek itu bersama dengan adiknya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu bengis dan tidak bersahabat, membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan kembali semua kata-kata yang hampir meluncur keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Kau? Ap-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Jaejoong menarik selimut semakin erat menutupi tubuhnya, berusaha mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa keberaniannya yang menguap, alih-alih berusaha mengindari tatapan penuh kemarahan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja segalanya berubah, angin yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan helain korden panjang yang menutupi jendela-jendela tinggi dikamarnya dan meniupkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

Langit yang semula cerah berubah menjadi gelap dan menutupi bulan yang mulanya bersinar menerangi sang malam. Burung-burung berterbangan gelisah dan seluruh penjuru kamarnya dipenuhi kabut merah yang terasa menyakitkan ketika terhirup.

Sesosok tubuh itu perlahan terangkat keudara seakan gravitasi bumi seakan memudar disekelilingnya, membuatnya nampak nyata dan begitu jelas ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia menyaksikan tubuh tua itu telah tergantikan oleh seulas wajah cantik yang begitu rupawan hingga menjadi tidak manusiawi dengan tubuh ramping dan lekukan-lekukan khas wanita ditempat yang memang seharusnya. Rambut sewarna jelaga tergerai cantik membingkai wajahnya, terjatuh melewati pundak hingga kepinggang.

Kedua matanya hanya mampu membelakak sempurna dipenuhi kengerian tanpa ada satupun suara yang berhasil keluar dari tenggrokannya.

Jemari-jemari lentik nan terawat itu terangkat dan menunjuk persis kearah wajahnya.

Jaejoong semakin mengkerut ketakutan dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, tetapi kedua kakinya seakan tidak mampu digerakan untuk berlari keluar meskipun instingnya menjerit ngeri penuh ketakutan.

"Kau." desisnya.

Suaranya bergema keseluruh penjuru ruangan seperti lonceng pertanda kematian ditelinga Jaejoong.

"Aku memberikanmu anugerah. Anugerah yang tidak pernah kuberikan kepada siapapun sebelumnya. Aku memberikanmu kecantikan rupa. Keindahan fisik. Tetapi hatimu tidak secantik wajahmu." Suara merdu nan memikat seindah lonceng yang berdentang berubah menjadi begitu dipenuhi aura kebencian.

Jaejoong bergeming, kedua bola matanya hanya mampu membelalak dipenuhi kengerian. Kepalanya menggeleng penuh antisipasi, berusaha menolak asumasi apapun yang berkeliaran dibenaknya.

"Karenanya kau akan menerima murka dariku." suaranya bergema begitu lantang dipebuhi oleh kemarahan.

"Aku memberimu neraka dalam hidupmu dan selamanya kau akan terikat dengan orang yang paling kau benci selamanya."

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan sejenis air dingin yang seolah ditumpahkan langsung menyirami seluruh tubuhnya dan suara kemarahan sang langit yang menggema membelah sang malam sama sekali tidak membantu.

Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya erat dan ketika teriakan penuh kesakitan menggema diudara barulah dia menyadari suara itu berasal dari tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

Namja itu menarik napas dan segera berlari seperti orang kalap kearah kamar mandi. Memeriksa setiap inci dari wajahnya didepan cermin diwestafel kamar mandinya yang mewah.

Dan saat menyadari tiada suatu apapun yang kurang dari tubuhnya terutama pada bagian wajahnya, barulah dia mampu menarik napas lega.

Jaejoong berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang memburu dan tarikan napasnya yang begitu cepat sembari kesepuluh jemarinya mencengkram erat pinggiran westafel.

Mimpi apa itu tadi? Mengapa terasa begitu nyata.

Itu pasti bukan apa-apa. Mungkin ini hanya karena dia terlalu lelah dan sedikit banyak merasa agak bersalah pada nenek tua itu.

.

.

.

Putra cantik keturunan kedua keluarga Kim itu berjalan dengan langkah-langkah pelan menyusuri lorong panjang koridor sekolah sembari tangannya menggenggam sebotol cola dingin. Berapa kalipun berusaha, entah kenapa mimpi yang merasuki tidurnya tadi malam hingga sekarang tidak mampu dia singkirkan dari kepalanya hingga membuat konsentrasinya terpecah dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan menuju kearahya.

Tubuh Jaejoong oleng dan membuatnya reflesk melepaskan cola yang berada digenggaman tangannya untuk mencari pegangan.

"Lihat apa yang kau perbuat pada seragamku Kim."

Suara baritone bernada mengancam itu berhasil menarik kembali seluruh kesadaran Jaejoong. Namja itu melotot garang kearahan Yunho sembari menegakan kembali tubuhnya pasca terjengkang.

"Seharusnya kau lah yang meminta maaf karena telah menabrakku brengsek." tuding Jaejoong.

Yunho berdecih tidak senang. "Pakai otakmu. Dan fungsikan dengan benar kedua matamu." Namja itu dengan lancang sengaja menoyor kening Jaejoong dan mendatangkan tatapan penuh kebencian dari si pemilik tubuh.

Jaejoong menepis kasar lengan Yunho. "Jangan kurang ajar."

"Sekarang kau bersihkan pakaian." ucap Yunho dengan nada penuh otoriter.

Jaejoong bergeming sembari melipat kedua lengannya dengan logat angkuh didepan dada. "Aku tidak mau."

"Aku bilang, bersihkan sekarang Kim Jaejoong."

Dan seperti terhipnotis, Jaejoong berlutut persis dihadapan Yunho dan mulai membersihkan seragam sekolah Yunho yang terkena tumpahan cola meskipun tidak benar-benar bersih keseluruhan.

Yunho terhenyak.

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja namja itu bersedia menuruti apa yang dikatakannya, mengingat bagaimana menyebalkan tingkah seorang kim Jaejoong yang angkuh.

"Hentikan."

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya. Jaejoong segera menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan, namja itu berdiri menatap Yunho dengan kedua mata dipenuhi kengerian. Seakan dirinya sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang sebernarnya telah menimpa tubuhnya.

Namja itu bergerak seakan bukan karena kehendaknya dan sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh Yunho.

Seketika Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk akan segera menghamiri hidupnya ketika Yunho hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Tetapi kemudian seulas seringai dipenuhi kemenangan tersungging diwajah namja bermata tajam itu.

"Mendekatlah padaku."

Jaejoong menyadari tubuhnya seolah telah bergerak diluar kendali dan kemudian perlahan mendekat kearah

Jaejoong hingga wajah namja itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi dihadapannya.

Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya meskipun batinnya menjerit penuh perlawanan.

Ketika seringai penuh kemenangan masih belum memudar diwajah Yunho, Jaejoong tahu akan ada hal buruk

yang menimpanya.

Dan benar saja.

"Cium aku." perintahnya pelan.

Jaejoong hanya mampu membelalakan kedua matanya, melayangkan tatapan penuh kebenciannya pada Yunho sementara tubuhnya bergerak sebaliknya.

Kedua jemarinya memberenggut bahu Yunho dan kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka.

Ketika akhirnya tautan bibir mereka terpisah, Yunho melingkarkan kedua lengan Jaejoong dilhernya dan memerintahkan namja itu untuk memejamkan mata sembari melemaskan tubuhnya.

Berpura-pura pingsan.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya namja itu rencanakan pada dirinya, tetapi Jaejoong tidak dapat menghindar ataupun menolak.

Yang dia ingat sebelum memejamkan matanya dan terjatuh dalam ketidak sadaran, hanyalah tatapan lembut Yunho yang terasa begitu famliar namun juga asing.

**To be continued.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**

**If you don't mind, and still hope this fic will continued.**

**Jadi, bagian mana yang paling kalian sukai?**


End file.
